TIGER WON'T SAY IT
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Tiger meets a beautiful girl named Ina, virtually a female version of himself, and quickly falls in love with her and vice versa. He strongly denies it, but Hare tries to make him admit it. Song spun off from "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules.


Hey there, everyone! Thought I'd make a threequel to "No One Is Like Tiger" and "Hare's Only Second Rate". This is a Monster Rancher fic in which Tiger happens across a beautiful girl, one which, in fact, looks like a female equivalent of himself, and he falls for her. Likewise, she falls for him, but neither will admit to it. Especially Tiger. So Hare tries to pry it out of him and make him admit that he loves her.

I own none of the characters with the exception of Ina, the she-wolf of a monster who Tiger has fallen in love with. On with the story now!

TIGER WON'T SAY IT

Recently, as if things weren't already going favorably enough for Tiger, he had gotten an incredible jolt of good luck. How so, you ask? He had met a brand new girl on one trip he and all his gang were having.

Her name was Ina, and she, like him, was a Tiger. She looked almost exactly like a female version of him, as a matter of fact. And she was utterly beautiful. Her personality was charming and alluring, and she and Tiger had taken an almost immediate liking to each other when the gang had met her and gotten to know her. Soon enough, they began to more than like one another, which led to the two of them going out alone to various places later on, right up till she, at the end of this trip together with Tiger, realized she'd have to get back home to her master now. So she and Tiger kissed, and she took off, knowing they'd see one another again soon.

Later on in the night, Tiger was doing his best to ignore his feelings, for he did not want this to be what it felt like it was. He was alone, with the exception of Hare, who'd been sent by the others to see why he wasn't showing himself much. After a while, Tiger, who knew Hare was there but just ignored him, said to himself: "Man, what's the matter with me? It's not as if I truly have those kinds of feelings for Ina. Sure, she's great and glamorous and all, but what we did on this night was no more than a mere…" "Tiger, come on. You know what you truly feel about her and you know it." Hare told him. "Quiet, Hare." Tiger snarled.

"No way!" Hare replied. "I came because the others asked me to see why you were being so damn absent, and believe me, I think I know why. You can't come to terms with the fact that Ina has become way more than just a friend to you. And you to her. I thought there was one thing or the other suspicious about how you weren't showing yourself a whole lot right after that trip you took alone with Ina…" "I said, SHUT IT!" Tiger snapped. "Man, I'm not used to this kind of feeling. Never thought I'd find any girl who was so…" He stopped when he saw Hare strike a grin, and he then hocked out: "…so unfit for me…" "Don't be pretentious, Tiger." Hare told him smugly. "We thought something was up with how you two liked each other so quickly…"

"Man…" Tiger said quietly. "These kind of tight spots are so easily avoided, and yet so many fall for them, every time, myself included…" Tiger then started singing: "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No woman's worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that!" Hare sang out: "Who do you think you're kidding? She's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden all you want, I'll see right through you! You just can't conceal it! I know how you're feeling! Who you're thinking of!" Tiger then sang: "OOOOOOH, NO! No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"

Hare sang: "You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it? Oh-oh!" Tiger sang out: "It's all so clichéd! I won't say I'm in love!" He walked about and sang: "I thought my heart would know much better! It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip NOW! Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!"

Hare sang on out: "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling! But I'm just not buying! Tiger, you've just hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it ba-had, oh, oh, oh!" Tiger leapt to the other side of the room and sang: "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" Hare then sang: "Give up, give in!" Tiger grinned at the sudden thought of Ina, Hare singing as he saw this: "Check out the grin, you're in love!"

Tiger sang furiously: "This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in looooooooooooooove!" Hare simply sang: "You're doing flips! Read my lips! You're in love!" Tiger sashayed around as he sang: "You're way off base! I won't say it!" Hare sang: "You will say it right now!" Tiger sang: "Get off my case! I won't say it!" Hare then danced about Tiger and sang to him: "Don't be so proud! It's okay you're in love!"

Tiger then lay down, smiled and sang: "OOOOOOH-OOOOOOOH, at least out loud…I won't say I'm in…love…" His mind then drifted off and was focused on nothing but the lovely thought of him and Ina nuzzling each other and being together forever. Despite his dislike for Tiger and vice versa, Hare decided to leave him be now, especially since this was the closest that Tiger would come to admitting his newfound love for Ina.

The next day, Ina and Tiger would meet again, and Ina said: "Oh, Tiger, I am so glad we were able to cross one another's paths once more. It's like we were made for each other." "You have no idea how much, Ina…" Tiger replied, and the two nuzzled. "May…we have some time alone, please?" Tiger asked, turning to his group. Ina then asked them: "We'd…like to…um…I mean…that is…" "Go right ahead." Genki smiled. The two wolf monsters nodded and took off to find a private place to enjoy one another for as long as possible.

"Something tells me there's a chance I may be an uncle soon." Gray Wolf said to the rest of the gang. "Or, at the very least, a brother in law…" Pixie commented. "Told ya, Tiger. You've got a crush on Ina and she does on you. I knew it." Hare thought to himself. "I'm not referred to as the brains of this group for nothing, you know."

THE END

So, how did you like it, guys? Please rate and review this story!


End file.
